The Selkie's Bride
by Rosalind Simpson
Summary: "If I could capture you into another world I would. Your heart will break, It is your curse... it is mine. You will search for peace, but you will only find grief," his trembling voice breathed over her neck. An old Scottish tale of a selkie and his bride.
1. Chapter 1

The Selkies Bride

The cold gray skies reflected on the rolling seas and a cold mist blew into a cave where a young woman lay curled up with her child who was not yet a year. She looked down at her child with love, but also with some regret for her one night of pleasure had lead her into being disowned by her family. There she waited by the sea for the mysterious stranger she lay with all those months prior.

She remembered happier times and wished she could return to her childhood. She didn't know of longing then and she didn't know of such sorrows, but only knew of the sea mist kisses and the singing of men aboard her father's boat. When she closed her eyes she could almost find herself once again at home, at sea.

* * *

"Agnes get back here!" Called Brigit to her young daughter who skipped her way down the center of the longboat, past the men rowing and making her way to the serpent like bow. The young girl however did not hear her mother. Looking out at the chaotic north sea she was lost and as she closed her eyes she let the cold moist winds fill her lungs. This was home and would always be home.

"She can't be tamed my love," said Kenneth to his wife.

"That is because you've raised her as a lad," hissed his wife.

"How could I not? She has three older brothers. Raising lads is all I know." He chuckled and then called sweetly, "Come here Agnes!"

"Da!" giggled the child running once again past the irritated sailors. She then leapt into her fathers arms and covered his face in kisses. He pulled her back to look her over and proudly smiled at her.

"You'll regret indulging her so," warned Brigit to her husband, but even she couldn't remain upset at the child. She soon found herself standing next to her husband and pulling at one of Agnes's dark brown curls.

"I can not help it. We've been blessed with such a child. Her beauty will someday bring her luck and hopefully us as well," he chuckled holding the child up so that the sunlight lit her brown curls with shades of red, but luck would only favor her looks.

It was a few years later that her looks began to betray her. She'd grown tall for a girl and her work on board had given her a physique that many women could only wish for and many men desired. Her developing shape soon became known to all the sailors gazes and as her parents noticed the crews wondering eyes they knew something had to change.

"She needs to end this dressing like her brothers," Kenneth whispered to his wife as he watched the men eyeing how the loose wet tunic clung to Agnes's figure as she raised the mast.

"She needs to get off this boat Kenneth," Brigit sighed knowing that it didn't matter what she was wearing. She'd still attract any man's eye.

"Aye. You're right," he sighed. "I think it's time that I found you both a home on land."

"I believe that would be for the best," agreed Brigit.

When the boat pulled into the Orkney harbor Brigit excitedly followed her brother's and was prepared to join them at the tavern as always, but her mother soon grabbed her arm pulling her to the side. "What is it mother?" Agnes asked in a huffed.

"It is time you end this dressing in brechers. We're going into town to find a dressmaker," she said dragging a reluctant Agnes off.

Soon Agnes found a blue dress with a tightly strung bodice and skin tight sleeves restricting her every move. Though she had to admit she did looked more lady like she felt ridiculous as the only part of her that could really move freely was her legs. Her mother then paraded her through town like a cow for sale and as soon as she thought she couldn't be humiliated anymore her mother then brought her to the tavern to see what the crew thought of her new look.

"Do a turn for us then Agnes," her brother David teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms refusing.

"Come now," her father coaxed. "Let me see this fair young lass."

Slowly she put her arms down and rolling her eyes she awkwardly turned.

"How are you going to make your way past us on the boat now?" chuckled one of the men.

"She won't," Brigit informed him. "Kenneth has found us a home near the shore. That's where we will live and then we can find her a proper husband."

"Husband?" sulked Agnes scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Aye," her mother smiled. "A man that will see to it that your children can stay on land and never have to live on a boat to make a living."

Agnes watched with melancholy eyes as her brothers and father boarded the boat without her and her mother. She had never had reason to cry before that day, but as she watched the boat slowly drift out to sea she felt tears streaming down her face and even after the boat was long gone she felt froze in place. Life on the sea was all she ever knew and the feeling of the steady ground below her feet was one she knew she could never get use to.

"Come now Agnes. It will grow dark soon," Brigit said pulling her shawl around her shoulders and turning to walk to their little cottage at the cliff's edge.

"Could I just stay here a moment longer? I just want to watch the waves roll in," She begged.

Her mother nodded and walked up the stony path to their new home. After her mother disappear she began to sob and for many hours she wished the waves would pull her in. She didn't know how to be a lady and she had never planned on being one. She always thought of herself as being part of the crew and now it was expected for her to be a wife.

"I can not. Please, if I am to be anyone's bride then let me be one to the sea," She pleaded to the moon as if slowly disappeared under the gray clouds, but as it reappeared she could see in the moonlight something swimming with ease up the rolling black waves.

As it moved closer she quickly stood to her feet and hid herself behind a large jagged boulder. She peaked around it watching this strange gray animal swimming closer and closer and then disappearing once again under the waves. She waited, anticipating for it to emerge once more above the waves, but a long moment passed without any disruption to the sea, so she began to stand to make her way back to her new home.

Just as she began to walk away she heard a struggle in the water and quickly hiding herself once more she peaked from behind the rock to see the animal that had moved through the raging seas so gracefully. What she saw was not an animal at all, but a man. She almost gasped seeing that he was completely exposed, but he didn't seem to be bothered by this at all. He stretched in the moonlight freely as he walked up to the shore and there he lay out on the cold stones as if he were lying his back on a feather bed.

Being on a boat she'd seen men without their tunics, their bare muscular forms exposed, and she'd never thought much of it. To her it was no different than seeing her brothers, but this man was different. He was young and flawless. His pale gray skin wasn't leathery like the sailors, his muscles flowed across his body like waves on the sea rather than cutting jaggedly like rocks on the cliffs, and his hair flowed like black ink down his back. She found her fingers moving to her sides as an urge to reach out and touch him took control, but she fought against it and instead balled her hands into a fist.

She was prepared to sneak away, but as she stood once more she found herself knocking a pebble from the boulder. She looked towards the man who was now looking at her with a black stare and she gasped. As he stood to walk toward her she quickly ran and climbed her way up the cliff. Once to the top she looked down to see if he was still watching, but he was gone.

"Agnes, are you alright?" her mother asked.

Her heart pounded wildly and as her throat tightened she wasn't sure how to respond. She knew what she had seen her mother wasn't believable, so she lied. "I thought I saw a creature swimming ashore, but I must be tired for when I looked again it was gone."

"Come then Agnes, inside our warm home and find comfort in a bed that isn't swaying to and fro," her mother said opening the heavy wood door and helping Agnes prepare for bed, but as Agnes lay down that night she didn't find comfort. Her body missed the rolling waves lulling her to sleep and her thoughts remained on the enchanting man she'd seen.

* * *

Bless my sister for re-editing all my work and she got this story done quicker than she estimated. She will be my editor from now on, so the chapters will probably come out slower than before. Sorry, but at least you'll get better quality chapters. Thanks for everyone's patience while this story was down! Thanks for all reviews, followers, favs. If you're new to this story or my other stories on fanfiction: All my stories are not original tales. They're my spin on some very old tales mostly from the U.K. To avoid spoilers I'll release the name of those tales at the end of my stories. Plus some may end a bit differently than the actual tales. Right now my focus is tales from Scotland.


	2. Chapter 2

Morcant sat near a clouded pool that rested in the center of his island and as he looked into the depths of the water his mind wandered. Surrounding the young selkie prince were four of the loveliest women of his kingdom, braiding pearls into his long black tresses and removing the sand from his moon shaded skin, but he didn't find pleasure in their indulging caresses as he once had. He wished for another's touch, that of a young mortal.

With a forlorn sigh he looked up and in the distance he saw his mother swimming out of the waters, shedding her selkie skin and approaching him with a look of concern. She sat next to him and having the gift of vision she looked into the pool seeing what had him so distracted. What she saw as a mortal girl of great beauty, but nothing compared to the selkie maidens surrounding him. "A mortal," she whispered looking at him with scrutiny in her brow.

He rolled his eyes frustrated, knowing he would soon be questioned, and turning to the maidens he commanded, "Leave us." He then waved them off and insulted they dove into the waters, taking on their seal forms.

"What bothers you my son?" asked his mother drawing back a strand of hair that fell in front of his face. She could see his brow was concentrated and his mouth drawn downwards as he refused to meet her gaze.

"I have found my match," he sighed. "I can see in her eyes that she feels as I do and I can hear how her heart beats like my own, but she is a mortal."

"Our kind can not be with the mortals Morcant. The children we make with them will never find comfort living on land," she reminded him. "You will only find pain if you pursue this love."

He knew this. All selkies knew this. Long ago mortals and selkies took each other as mates, but their children were not as nature intended and often were born with deformities or wild natures that left them in a constant rage. This, and mortals tendencies to think with their emotions, is what finally drew the selkies to their own lands in Sule Skerry, but Morcant felt pulled to this mortal unlike any other. It was because of her emotions; her cloudy sad eyes and her desires for the sea, that he felt drawn to her, but their love was not meant to be.

As the day continued Morcant tried to find distraction so that he could forget the mortal maiden, but he found that the graying skies reminded him of her eyes, the way the waves curled reminded him of her hair, and the pale shells reminded him of her complexion. He knew he had to see her again, even if it was at a distance, he knew he must look upon her once more, so that he could remember the smooth curve of her cheek and the slight pout of her lip.

It was at night when he decided to swim away from his island and the hour was late by the time he arrived to the beach where he'd first seen her, but she was not there. He slowly made his way out of the water, shedding his seal skin, and then hid behind a rock waiting. He wasn't even sure she would appear, but he knew he would wait all night if that's what it took. He waited many hours and as the darkness of the night began to lighten to a faint glowing sun just below the horizon he knew she wouldn't be visiting the seaside, so with a heavy heart made his way back to his kingdom.

* * *

It had been 6 months since Agnes was forced into her new life style and though she thought of the beautiful man she'd seen all those months prior she now found herself believing it was a dream. Even if he was a dream she wished he had been real because she felt something new when he held her in his gaze. She felt an energy possess her and an ache she couldn't place. She so longed to feel that way again, something more than this growing numbness, but her dulling emotions seemed to take over as winter's chill filled the air.

She didn't know it, but it was a winter's night that would change her fate forever. As she sat by the hearth, watching her mother mending clothes, she felt an awakening. It was an old feeling, one she had felt when she was at sea. She hadn't felt this desire for a long time, being that just looking at the sea brought her to tears, but now she found herself fighting the urge to run out the door and into the cold waters.

Trying to distract herself from the sea's calling she cleared her throat asking her mother, "What will we do come spring?"

"Maybe visit the Laird's castle. We may find work for you there or perhaps a suitor." Her mother smirked lifting her eyes from her mending, but she could see Agnes wasn't pleased with this idea.

"I don't know how to behave like the other maidens from town. My hands never seem to settle and I speak when I shouldn't. Why did you raise me to think on my own if you knew that it would all be taken away from me one day?" Agnes whimpered.

"Marriage doesn't mean you'll never be heard again Agnes," her mother said brushing her daughters hair back from her face. "You'll be a mother and have little ears listening to everything you say someday."

She let out a huff of a breath and her wistful gaze turned to the window, but as she looked out the window she saw snow falling and heard men's voices outside.

"Could that be…?" Agnes's voice barely choked out as she stood to her feet.

"It is your father!" Brigit gasped standing to her feet and the two women went running out of the cottage and down to cold shore.

"Da!" Agnes shouted joyously, running into her father's arms and kissing his bearded cheek.

"Kenneth!" Brigit cried soon joining in his embrace and feelings the cold wetness of his clothes.

"What are you lasses doing out here? It is too cold. Go on to our home and make me a something warm to eat," he smiled as he stepped away and began walking back towards the boat to help pull it in with the other men.

"Where's our sons?" Brigit called to him.

"David and John have found themselves wives in the north, but Conall came back with me," he shouted over the sound of the rushing waves and pointed to a young man helping the others unload the boat.

"He's grown," Brigit said quietly, more to herself in shock than out loud. "Come Agnes. Lets make your father and brother dinner." She sighed grabbing her daughter's arm and quickly they made their way back inside to cook with what little they had. Brigit went to their storage room, found their last two salted haddocks, and began to make them into a stew with a few vegetables.

After her father and brother breathlessly gulped down their food and warmed up by the fire they began to tell Agnes and her mother of their travels. Agnes, in the past, had always been happy to hear her father's tales, but she felt her chest painfully tighten as they talked about their many adventures without her. She kept to herself and forced a smile as she knew she should, but she was relieved when they finally went to bed.

Now able to feel as she wanted she made her way down the snowy shore and sitting on the cold ground in front of the empty boat she began to quietly weep. "It isn't fair that I should be born a lass when my heart desire's what only men can have. I want to live. I'm not meant for this dull life," she told the moon, but her words were heard by another. "Please send me a man that understands me. Send me a man that would let me live and speak as I wish."

Her words were soon cut off as she saw something emerge from the waters and in the distance she saw dark eyes of a gray seal peeking up through the water at her. She smiled at it and stood to get a better view. As she walked closer to the waters it swam closer to her and she felt her sorrows melting away to amusement. "Are you this man then?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Though he couldn't speak to her in his true form he thought in his head, 'Aye. I am this man,' but just as he was ready to walk to shore, to pull her into his arms, a young man soon joined Agnes.

"Conall!" she greeted him cheerfully and kissed his cheek. "I thought you were asleep. What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same. You're going to turn into ice out here," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her back up the path, but as they neared the top of the cliff she looked over her shoulder and towards the seal with a gentle smile. In that moment Morcant knew he would have her, regardless of the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

"Must I wear all of this!" Agnes wined as she began to unbutton and remove her light green kirtle.

"Leave it on lass!" Brigit scolded.

"But my under dress and smock should be enough. It isn't that cold," she mumbled.

"This isn't about it being cold Agnes. It is about looking appropriate at court," Brigit explained re-buttoning her dress and adjusting her hair cover.

Agnes breathed out her nose and rolled her eyes as her mother poked and prodded at her. Finally feeling she could do all that there was to be done to make Agnes appear as a lady she stepped away from her and let out a content sigh. "I'm sure you will be the bonniest of lasses there."

"I still don't think they will let us in," Agnes said crossing her arms and looking away from her mother.

"My mother was a lady. I'm sure her name is still familiar at court. You look very like her. She was a great beauty." Her mother then frowned as she looked Agnes's face over. "I should have kept you out of the sun."

"Please mother, stop fretting over me!" Agnes hissed.

"Aye, you're right. I should not worry," her mother agreed and up the stairs of the castle they went.

As Agnes tugged at her tight bodice her mother made small talk with the guards and eventually one went in to fetch a lady of the castle. The woman, who looked to be a few years older than her mother, came out with open arms. "Brigit!" She greeted.

"Catherine!" Brigit gasped embracing the plump woman.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I thought you were forever lost at sea," Catherine teased.

"I was for a great many years, but I have a daughter, so that life has been put aside," Brigit said pulling Agnes forward and with a bitter forced grin Agnes curtsied to the woman.

Catherine then grabbed her chin and gasped as she turned Agnes' head this way and that. "I've never seen such a lovely face."

Agnes jerked her face away and sulking, stood behind her mother. "It isn't her face that's the problem." Sighed her mother scowling in disapproval at Agnes' behavior.

"I do not see the purpose of this. If you wish to find me a husband why not one of the sailors from father's boat?" Agnes questioned.

"The reason is you have the look of a lady," Catherine answered for her mother. "Just not the behavior."

"Agnes you must present yourself in the way we discussed," Brigit commanded.

"Aye. Fine," Agnes sighed relaxing her shoulders and holding her posture the way her mother taught her.

"There we are," Brigit smiled contently.

Catherine then lead them into the castle and Agnes' mouth fell open as she looked at the beauty around her. The colors were so rich, from the wine colored banners, to the golden embroidered tapestries, to the different shades of wood inlay decorating the the trim around the windows, and to the bronze colored curtains. It should have felt inviting or even intriguing, but in many ways it was intimidating. She'd never seen anything so grand and being a fisherman's daughter she wasn't sure she belonged.

Catherine then lead them to a set of carved doors and as she opened them a great number of voices could be heard. Agnes and Brigit then followed her into the courtyard, filled with lords and ladies dressed in colorful linens and silks and Agnes clung to her mother's arm nervously. There was nothing she enjoyed about this setting. The courtyard, though green, went against nature from it's perfectly trimmed grasses to it's shaped foliage and she wished to be frolicking barefoot over the stony beaches near her home.

As the day went on many men, both old and young, presented themselves to Brigit and Agnes. They surveyed Agnes in ways that made her feel uncomfortable, as though she was livestock and they were looking her over to see if she was worth her price. To make matters worse her mother only boasted about her great beauty and lied saying that she was a quiet girl who had a gift for weaving.

"The only weaving I can do is with fishnets mother," she whispered through her clenched teeth.

"Hush," her mother commanded pinching her side, "If we find you a suitor we will make you whatever I say you are."

She felt a growing anger towards her mother with each passing moment, but the true moment of betrayal was when Laird Garrioch approached them. He was a terribly drunk, fat, old man and she was sure her mother would politely excuse them as she'd been doing with all the suitors that she didn't see fit, but Brigit soon saw him in a new light when Catherine whispered, "He is Laird over all the main ports in Orkney."

Her mother arched her brow surprised and then put on her most welcoming smile. He stumbled about as he tried to bow to them and her mother and Catherine curtsied back, ignoring his drunken state. "Laird Garrioch. It is a pleasure that you were able to join us today," Catherine said with a smile stepping aside. "Allow me to introduce my good friend Brigit and her daughter Agnes."

"Aye, I am very pleased that I was able to put my duties aside to be here," he mumbled as his eyes focused in on Agnes.

Feeling as though she was being undressed by his gaze Agnes felt her temper boiling and she looked towards her mother saying, "You must excuse me. I have something of a personal nature I must attend to."

"Be quick about it," her mother warned.

"Oh let her explore the castle. It is a beautiful place, but not nearly as splendid as my home," Laird Garrioch chuckled arrogantly.

"Thank you sir," Agnes muttered coldly as she excused herself and quickly found her way back into the castle.

Once inside she stomped her feet, releasing her fury onto the stone floor and then she made her way to a quieter part of the castle. After turning several corners she found a dark sitting room, where the windows were open, no voices could be heard and she could stare out at the rolling green hills. She remained there longer than she knew her mother would have wished, but she couldn't return to such objectification. She needed to calm her anger and she searched her mind for any happiness, but the only thought that came to mind was the embodiment of the sea, the only man she could dream of herself being intimate with and she wished she had wings to fly away to him.

"Agnes! I've been searching everywhere for you!" she heard her mother scold as she entered the room.

She sighed and pulled herself to her feet. "I'm sorry mother. I'll join you in the courtyard."

"No. That isn't necessary. We may leave now and Laird Garrioch has provided us his horse and cart for our journey home!" her mother said excitedly.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Agnes asked.

"He's a kind man and he worries being that we are unaccompanied on the road," her mother explained walking Agnes out of the castle, but Agnes could see there was more to this than her mother was revealing and her mind began to fear the worse.

The sun was setting as they reached their cottage and her mother walked cheerfully inside, humming a little song. She then began helping Agnes remove her upper dress and Agnes stopped her before she could pulled her under layers off. "Mother, please tell me you didn't make an arrangement for me with this man."

Her mother fell silent and searched Agne's eyes with a seriousness that confirmed her fears. "He isn't a pleasant looking man, but he is a good man," Brigit said in a quiet voice.

"Wealth doesn't make a man good," Agnes said with a shaking voice. "He's old and fat and a drunk!"

"A young man of wealth would grow tired of your boldness Agnes!" Brigit shouted.

"Then give me a suitor without wealth who will accept me for who I am and isn't towards the end of his life!" she begged as tears began to fill her eyes.

"I wish you could make your own match Agnes. I do, but …." Her mother then let out a frustrated breath and continued to explain, "With what little your father brings us I can barely afford our keep. Your brother's will leave, finding their own way, but it is your duty as our daughter to make a smart match."

"I wish I had been born a lad," Agnes cried. "Or not at all!" With that she went running out the door into the darkness of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: M rated chapter

* * *

Many lonely days Agnes walked the line between earth and sea looking for an answer or sign of what she was to do with her life. For the first day she hadn't even had any food and little sleep. The second day she contemplated walking into the sea and letting it decide her fate, but as she did she found an abandoned fisherman's net with three fish she felt some relief. Starved she quickly took them to shore, found a dry cliff with dead grass and started a fire with some flint. After eating she fell asleep, but woke up often feeling the cold nights winds drifting over her wet clothes.

It was on the third night she began to miss her home, her mother, her bed and the warm fireplace, but she couldn't accept the life her mother wanted for her. "I can not marry." She sobbed as she paced up and down the coast. "I can't be wife to the old man, but I can not live like this." With a shuddering breath she took seat on a long smooth rock at the water's edge and folded her knees to her chest. She looked out at the sea and screamed, "Drown me! Take me away from this world!" but the sea didn't answer. Instead she only felt the splash of the waves at the tips of her feet and just as she tucked her face back into her hands she felt a gentle caress up her ankle. She gasped looking up and stepping out of the waters kneeled a man.

Frightened she struggled away from him, trying to crawl backwards and fell off the rock but he grabbed her at her waist before he back hit the beach and he climbed above her, meeting her gaze. His dark eyes bore into her own and she could see not only his longing for her, but his worry over her sorrows. Then as his gentle hands stroked back her hair she no longer felt fear because she recognized him. It was the man on the beach from the year before, the man she wished to kiss and the man that she'd dreamed of holding her, but now that he was here she felt unsure of her feelings.

"What… who are you?" she asked with a trembling whisper.

"I am the man that has long loved you," he breathed in a husky tone that vibrated from his chest against hers and she felt a weight settle in the pit of the stomach as her breath seemed to vanish.

"Has loved me long?" she mumbled growing dizzy with desire.

"Aye," he whispered leaning down and capturing her lips.

Her eyes, though at first wide from the suddenness of the kiss, soon grew heavy. As his kiss deepened her arms lifted, wrapping around his neck and she hungrily kissed back. Her finger quickly found their way to his silken damp hair and the wetness from his flesh sunk into her dress, but it didn't seem to matter. Despite the cool air around them she felt only warmth with his body pressed to hers and his hand running from her stomach's side to her leg.

As she felt his fingers on her ankles she pulled away from their kiss and looked at him shocked. Slowly she realized what he wanted and gently she pushed him away from her body as she sat up. Feeling too shy to stare at his naked form she instead stared out at the sea and tried waking herself from heated emotions. "I do desire you," she assured him, "I just don't know you."

"But I know you," he said moving closer to her once more and gently holding her chin, he turned her face to his. "I can see everything you are and I have never seen another like you amongst mankind. You desire and understand life in ways most do not… in a way that gives the same spirit back that life gives you. Your emotions are fulfilled by what you see and breath and your heart beats to the rhythm of the sea, like my own. Please, look at me. You know this is who you… who we are."

She slowly met his long dark eyes once more and as she did she saw her soul reflected in his gaze. Her eyes then traced over features, his broad cheekbones, long angular jaw, long lips, and then back to his dark eyes surrounded by thick black eyelashes. His features alone were enough to enchant her, but as the full moon shined down over his smooth muscular physique and black hair she found herself without words. She decided instead to respond with touch and her hand slowly lifted to his jaw.

His eyes fluttered shut and his breath spiked feeling her long fingers gently graze over his jawline and then over his lips. He then slowly opened his eyes once more and saw that she was no longer sitting next to him, but was kneeled in front of him. Seeing her before him, her breast rising and falling under her wet, gray dress and the look of desire in her eyes, made him want to pull her into his grasp once more, but he knew he had to be patient. This wasn't his first time being with woman, but he knew it was her first time being with a man. Despite having previous partners he knew this would be different from his other experiences. She was his mate and after they joined he would never desire another.

"You truly love me, don't you?" she questioned.

"Aye, and I will love only you if you will have me."

She nodded her head unable to say the words and she slowly crawled her way up his lap. His lips then formed into the warmest smile she had ever seen and for the first time in many months she felt herself smiling back, but the smile soon ended as he once again found her lips and his tongue sought hers. The kiss deepened as he fell back and pulled her down with him. Now she found herself lying on his chest, her lips moving with his, her body writhing with want and his manhood pressing hard against her. His desire for her was evident, but hers was a little more hidden as she tried to understand the new feelings that caused a delightful dull ache to spike within her.

His hands again found the bottom of her dress and this time she didn't object as he pulled it up her body. Her breath shuddered feeling his fingers inch their way up the back of her legs and thighs and then pause as he grasped her bottom. She giggled as he leaned over looking where his hands settled, glancing at her round bottom and then back to her with a lifted brow of appreciation. Having enough of his eyeing her back side she gave him an impatient sigh and then he continued moving the dress up her body. While removing her arms from the tight sleeves he sat her up, kissing her neck and once her arms were free he pulled away from his worshipping kisses to bring the gathered dress and smock over her head.

As his eyes studied her body she began to feel the embarrassment over her exposure and her hands nervously traveled up her body in an effort to hide it. Though not understanding her behavior he could see she was uncomfortable with her naked form and his eyes returned to hers. "You have nothing to fear," he assured her running his palm from her neck to over her breast, and above her fluttering heart. "I am before you as nature created and you are now as you should be. There should be nothing between us," He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer, "I wish to feel you as you truly are and I want to understand all of you."

Her throat went dry and her breath grew heavy from his words and gentle touch. Just as he asked her fears fell away and her body's desires took over her thoughts. She moaned as he once again renewed their kiss and with his hands at her back he pressed her chest to his. He then gently laid her on the ground and found his way once again over her. His kisses grazed over her closed eyes, her cheeks, nibbling across her jaw, down her neck and then between her breast. She could feel his hot breath above her breast and she felt a pleasant tightening sensation as they hardened into peaks. His tongue and lips then teased each mound as her fingers pressed into his shoulders and a moan left her lips as the tingling sensation traveled from her navel to her core.

Ready to move further he looked up at her and she could see his pupils completely dilated in his dark stare. His jaw was tightened and his breath was growing ragged. She felt that she should be frightened with his starved gaze, but she wasn't. She wanted more and the tightening between her legs was growing unbearable. With their gazes met his hand moved up her thigh, slowly drifting to the inside and up to her growing wet heat. As his finger ran between her folds her head feel back and a moan escaped her.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered deliriously as his lips kissed down her stomach and hips. She then felt him pushing her legs apart and though her legs tensed with uncertainty it didn't last long. "Feel as you wish to feel, not as you believe you should," he breathed between her legs.

She gave a weak nod and taking a deep breath she once again relaxed. Feeling tension leave her body his lips carefully nibbled up the inside of her thigh and then his tongue sought her center. The taste of her was like a sweet sea and it drove him into a maddening desire, but even though he felt his body pulsing to be within her he focused on giving her pleasure.

Each passing moment grew more tense and the feel of his tongue made her thighs began to shake and her abdomen tighten. She felt her breath drawing the sensation through her to the point that she could feel a tingle from the top of her dizzy head and to the curl of her toes until her whole being fell into pieces. She'd never felt this way before, but the closest feeling she could compare it to was that of a crashing wave falling away from her body. He moved back on top of her with a breath of amazement and a proud smile as she looked at him at a loss for words.

It was strange. Before he was a man, a beautiful mysterious man that she desired, but after that she felt they had a new understanding, one where no word needed to be shared. She only needed to look into his eyes and see that he was in tune with her. His breath matched her own, the movement of his body shifted with hers, and even his heart beat reflected her own. Though she knew little of him, and had never been with a man, there was a familiarity in his being, like a song she was versed in.

As he once again crawled back up her body she willingly opened her legs to him without fear and she felt him aligning himself to her center. He didn't thrust in her as she expected, but waited there, his strong forearms balanced his weight above her and he place gentle, teasing kisses over her neck. She felt her hips drawing upwards as need took control of her and the ache between her legs grew with every kiss until finally having enough she drew his chin up with her finger and met his gaze with a silent plea.

With one look he could read her. He could see she was beyond the point of ready and he knew he could no longer resist his own urges. After crawling back above her he slowly inched his way into her, feeling her adjust to him with every breath, but he stopped as she winced in pain under him. He searched her eyes for permission to continue and with a gulp she nodded. He then completely lunged into her depths and stilled his movements letting her adjust.

"I am now whole again," he whispered in her ear.

"As am I," her voice rasped as tears fell down to her smiling lips and her arms hugged around his neck.

"I love you Agnes," he breathed rubbing his nose to hers.

"I love you as well … ummm…"

"Morcant," he lightly chuckled.

She blushed realizing she had just given herself to a man whose name she didn't even know, but with a sigh she repeated his name. "Morcant. My man of the sea."

"My love," he breathed as he slowly pulled away from her only to glide back in. She flenched, still feeling some pain, but not as much as before. He then searched her eyes for permission to continue and again she nodded.

His movements were small at first, but as her hips pushed up into him he began to build his force and to his surprise she began rocking harder against his. He gently raised her thigh to his side and he adjusted their position so that he might move deeper. Her approval was evident as a moaning gasp left her lips and her body arched into his.

She then looked to him with her jaw clenched, her gray eyes wild, her breath panting and reaching for more she rolled him under her. With her legs now straddling him and her perfect form above him he felt his control fighting against him. His eyes worshiped her as his hand traveled from her hips, up her back and then tangled in her wild curls. In return she raked her fingers over his chest and torso while looking down at him with lust filled eyes, but as he thrusted deeply upwards her eyes squeezed shut and with her legs tightening to his sides she deliriously cried out his name.

It was too much for him and as she met her peak he found his. The emotions he felt were so deep, so connected to hers that he felt for a moment they truly had merged into one being, but as he came down from the climax he could feel her collapsed against his chest. He rolled her off his body and to his side so that they faced each other. They remained like that with only the sounds of their panting breaths and the crashing of waves surrounded them. A new spark glimmered in both their gazes and small content smiles stretched across their faces.

"Please never leave me," she whispered brushing the black strands out of his face.

"I will stay with you until morning and then I must return to my kingdom," he told her as his brow furrowed in distress and his lips fell into a frown.

"What will become of us?" she questioned now facing that there was possible consequences to their actions.

"I will soon know. There are many, from my world, that have wisdom beyond what can be seen. I will counsel with them," he said pulling her tighter against his body.

"I wish we could stay like this for days. You're so warm," she mumbled snuggling to his chest.

"You seem to struggle with keeping heat," he smirked rubbing his warm hands over her cold arms and hands.

"We're different from one another, aren't we?" she questioned nervously.

He remained quiet as he struggled to give her an answer and not prepared to have that conversation he whispered, "We will talk of it another time. Let me hold you tonight and not think of the world outside our own."

* * *

The next morning she felt his arms slowly moving away and she quickly sat up grabbing his hand to pull him back to her. Her eyes then blinked away their sleep and she saw that they were no longer on the beach, but in a cave with a small fire built towards the entrance. "Did you carry me here?" she questioned in a groggy voice.

He kneeled down and brought her hand to his lips kissing each finger. "Aye. I must leave soon, but I couldn't have you lying out in the cold," he answer in soft deep tone as he laid her down on the ground and leaned over her, brushing a springing curl away from her face.

"Must you leave?" She asked with a choked voice as she took his face in her hands. Even though he gave her a weak smile she could see worry in his eyes and she knew there was something he was hiding.

"I have to visit the wise one soon for I fear…." he gulped not wanting to announce his concerns and he shook his head unable to go on. Instead he buried his face in the croak of her neck and placed gentle kisses there.

"Please... Morcant tell me. What do you fear?" she begged brushing her fingers through his hair and down his back.

He nestled to her and he choked back his tears to answer her. "Mortals and selkies are not meant to take each other as lovers. I wish never to leave you, but I would grow deathly ill if I stayed here."

"Then take me with you," she pleaded clinging to him and tangling her legs with his.

As he listened to her heart beat a vision flashed before his eyes and as their futures became clear to him he could no longer control himself. Tears fell from his eyes and a sense of hopelessness overtook him. "If I could capture you into another world I would. Your heart will break, it is your curse… it is mine. You will search for peace, but you will only find grief," his trembling voice breathed over her neck.

"Why do you say this?" she asked in a choked voice and tears filling her own eyes.

"It is what I see," he said sitting up and looking away from her. "I must leave you now Agnes. I must find a way around this."


	5. Chapter 5

Morcant found himself at the waterfall where the wisest of his clan lived. The old enchanter stared into the mist, where the fall and stream met, with glazed eyes and he made an attempt to see what Morcant had, but it was unclear. This had never happened before and he feared for the young selkie prince.

"What did you foresee in your vision?" Beathan asked Morcant as he took seat on a mossy stone next to him.

"I had a child with my mate, the mortal and…." He didn't want to explain further. What he had seen left his guts twisting and drove his heart to his throat.

"Go on," coaxed Beathan.

"I try to stay with her, but the child and I grow sick. We eventually come back to these lands," he muttered mournfully.

Beathan then studies his eyes and saw within them that he was hiding another part of his vision, a part that he couldn't accept. Beathan then turned his attentions back to the fall and going into a hypnotic meditation he searched the waters for answers, but still nothing appeared. "Both your futures are still unclear. I am unable to see either of you and therefore I can't give you advice Morcant."

"How can you not see my future? You've always been able to see my future," Morcant scoffed.

"When you started visiting the mortal world your future began to fade. The spirit of nature will give me visions of what is to be known, so perhaps what is to pass nature does not wish to reveal," sighed the old selkie man brushing his long peppered beard.

"Then I will go to her and live with her as long as I can. I can not be without her Beathan. She's become my world," he explained with a look of agony in his eyes.

"I can feel your love for her and I believe she has always been in your fate however, fate can change," Beathan told him.

"Is there any way I can bring her into the world without hurting her?" Morcant questioned.

"Her life would slip away each day and a great pain will grow within her to the point she would want to die," he told Morcant solemnly.

Morcant sighed and felt completely frustrated at the lack of answers Beathan was giving him. Then a thought came to mind. An idea he would later on regret. A thought that would eventually create great heartache for Agnes. "Is there another enchanter amongst the selkie kingdoms?"

Beathan looked at the prince offended and answered, "There is, but she can't help you anymore than I!"

"I do not mean to offend my old friend. I only wish to explore all possibilities. Where does this enchantress live?" he questioned.

"Between Sule Skerry and the Isle of Shetland," Beathan told him. "A good days swim."

"I will leave now," Morcant said eagerly.

Beathan grabbed the young man by the forearm, stopping him from walking away. "Listen my son, Dina has a disdain for mortals. Be careful of what you tell her."

Morcant's mouth dropped into a frown at this news, but believing in his love so much he decided it was a necessary risk. He nodded to Beathan in gratitude and walked away to the beach. He swam through harsh storming waters until he felt a calling, a pull that spoke to his kind. He followed the waves laced with the scent of selkies and eventually found an island much like his own, green, full of life, waterfalls bursting from almost every rocky hill, and slightly clouded sky. On the beach selkie women and men chased each other about, rolled around on the sand intimately, and swam about as seals in the nearby waters. It wasn't a land that posed a threat, so he felt hope that this enchantress would understand his heart and his desire to be with Agnes.

As he walked up on the stony beach a selkie woman and man came to greet him. They looked into his eyes and without any words spoken knew he came to seek Dina. They then waved for him to follow and they walked through the streams until they came to a group of large smooth rocks scattered at the streams breadth. Sitting on the rocks were a few selkies in their seal forms and some in their true form, but on the highest rock sat a beautiful selkie woman who brushed her black that hair tumbling past her hips and rearranged the strings of pearls decorating her shapely figure. Her dark eyes looked up seeing Morcant and her smooth lips formed into a long smile.

"Prince Morcant," she called. "Come!"

He slowly approached her and as he moved closer he could feel her intrigued eyes tracing his form. Once in front of her he kneeled down and asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"I saw you coming to my lands," her voice purred as she reached out her index finger and ran it under his chin to pull his face up. "I thought perhaps my vision was exaggerating your looks, but now that you are in front of me I see that it held true."

"Thank you Dina," he answered back with a suspicious glare. "Do you know why I have come?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Aye. You wish to seek a way to have a life with this… mortal."

He nodded. "I must be with her. I would live a life of suffering without her."

"You would live a life of suffering with her!" Dina snapped.

"I would rather suffer with her or die than be without her," he said firmly.

Before Dina could argue back two selkie women came bringing two white cup like flowers. They gave one to Morcant, one to Dina and then left. Dina smiled looking down at the liquid that filled the flowers center and said, "This water is the purest you will ever find and it brings out the sweetness of the flower. Please, share this drink with me and we will argue no more."

As Morcant thoughtlessly lifted the flower to his lips and felt the liquid roll past his tongue his intuition came to light a moment too late. The flower was one he was unfamiliar with and as his head began to grow dizzy he looked up to her in shock. "You poisoned me."

"No," She whispered with a smirk forming dimples, "I do not wish to kill you. I wish to keep you."

With those words Morcant could no longer fight his shutting eyes and the world went black.

* * *

Agnes waited in her cave and by the shores for Morcant to return. Each day that passed made her chest tighten and her heartache for him. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw his dark eyes, his shiny black hair tumbling over his strong shoulders, and smooth long lips forming into a gentle smile. With her eyes closed she reached out to touch the memory of him, but when she opened her eyes she saw nothing, but the rolling gray sea. Tears spilled from her eyes, but her moment of silent sadness was soon interrupted by a man walking down the shores.

When she lifted her head to see who this stranger was she saw that his eyes were dark, his hair was a shiny black and she almost rushed towards him believing it to be Morcant, but as he came closer she could see he wasn't her lover at all. This man had flesh shaded like her own, was fully clothed and though handsome was nothing compared to her lover.

"Good day to you," said the man with a nod.

"Good day," she weakly said wiping her red eyes and looking past him.

His eyes filled with concern as he saw the young beauty's face damp not from the sea mist, but from tears. He crouched down and leaned in to meet her eyes asking, "Are you alright my lady?"

"I'm not a lady," she sniffled looking away from him. "Just a simple fisherman's daughter."

"I was once a fisherman myself," he said wearily, "But now I am Laird of these lands."

Her eyes grew large, her mouth dropped open and she stood to her feet to curtsy. "My laird, I'm very sorry. I did not know."

He chuckled, "That won't be necessary. I had humble beginnings and it was only my luck and my uncles inability to sire an heir that gave me my current position."

"Much luck indeed," she mumbled taking seat again on the stony beach and continued to stare off at sea, waiting for Morcant.

"Do you have a home nearby then?" The man questioned sitting next to her.

"Umm… aye," she answered flustered.

"Oh," He said with a smirk, "and is there a husband waiting for you there?"

She shook her head. "It is I who waits here for him."

"I see," said the man studying Agnes's wild chestnut curls that fell down her back, her eyes that matched the gray waves, her features were smooth and her beauty spanned from head to toe, but she refused to see him. He then stood to his feet seeing she only had one interest and that was her husband whom he could only assume was a fisherman like her father. "I must go back to my home, but if you ever find yourself in need of company, food, and place to stay come find me. I live in that direction," he said pointed to the distant hills. "After you walk the first hill my castle will be in view."

"Thank you for your offer sir," she said giving him a forced smile and with that he left.

To her his visit was a meaningless interruption to her day. She didn't see that the lines of their fates would someday cross, but only stared off at the sea waiting, worrying and full of woe. "Where are you Morcant?"

* * *

Morcant awoke and he found himself in his mortal form, but his pelt was no longer wrapped around his waist. His hands were bound behind his back and he was leaning against a cave wall with shallow water around him. Moving up through the waters poked seals eyes and then as it went up to dry surface it shed it's skin changing into Dina. He narrowed his eyes at her and through his clenched teeth growled, "Where is my pelt?"

"In my care until you forget your mortal," she said seductively as she leaned closer to him and running her hands down the muscular lines of his arm.

He shook her hand off and hissed, "I won't forget her."

"That is fine. Remember her, but become my mate," Dina whispered as she leaned in closer to him and glided her hands up his long neck.

"Never," he snarled.

"We are destined to each other Morcant. I'm the next heir to my kingdom and you to yours. We can strengthen our worlds together. You must see there is more benefit in remaining with me than there is with your mortal," she breathed over his neck.

"My destiny isn't with you. It's with Agnes and you must let me go to her. She is… she is with child," he begged.

"With child?" Dina said lifting a cynical brow, "You know these crosslings don't survive. Forget her. She can't be with you here and you know what would happen if you tried to be with her."

"I would take my chances and live a short happy life with her than a long one in misery," he said once again moving away from her.

Dina's eyes glowed with a raging fire and her smile became menacing as she said, "But even then your life won't be happy. I foresaw your future with her. She will have a son for you, but your son will be restless. Eventually you will have to bring him to you lands. Then one day your son will try to make his way back to her and so will you, but you will find that she loves another and this man will kill you both."


	6. Chapter 6

Two months had gone by and still Morcant hadn't come back to Agnes. In that time she had grown sick and she thought for it was from her heart ache and worry, but having not bled since their night together she soon realized she was with child. With this realization she spent many days sobbing and rocking herself by the cold gray coastline. She contemplated many things in that time; Where was he? Did he truly love her? How would she raise a baby on her own? Was it even worth living now? After her initial grief nature then took over her instincts and she found herself growing attach to the life form within her. _A child of love and miracles_, she decided. She rubbed her belly where it was slightly swollen and made her peace with it.

After another two weeks she began to realize he wasn't coming back for her and though apprehensive about leaving her home in the cave she knew she had no other choice. She had to return home and hope her mother would take her back. With her heart broken and tears in her eyes she slowly walked the shoreline back home.

As before it took many days in the cold and this time her journey was more burdensome with the interruption of sickness hitting her day and night. It was midday when she eventually found her way on the shore before her home and she felt herself froze in place as she nervously stared up at the little cottage. She feared her mother being ashamed of her, but more so she feared her mother turning her away.

Taking a deep breath and finding some courage she walked up the narrow rocky path leading to her home and once at the door she gently knocked. Her mother opened the door and when she saw it was her runaway daughter she threw her welcoming arms around Agnes. Both women cried while embracing each other and Agnes felt some of her fears pass. Perhaps her mother would be more understanding than she expected.

"Oh Agnes," Brigit finally sniffled pulling away from the embrace only to hold her daughters face in her hands. "I am so sorry. I was asking too much of you and you're so young."

"I am not as young as I use to be," Agnes admitted in a weak voice.

"What do you mean by that my dear?" her mother questioned seeing that Agnes was holding back a secret.

"I am…" she gulped back her tears, "I am with child mother."

Her mother said not a word, but her face paled and her eyes grew large as she looked Agnes over. "You must not be that far along."

"No," Agnes replied unable to meet Brigit's eyes out of shame.

Brigit then let out an exasperated sigh saying, "I suppose there's nothing more we can do now. Well… come in then."

Agnes followed her mother inside the warm cottage and took seat by the fire in an attempt to replenish her heat. Her mother made her a bowl of broth and sat down in her chair.

"Oh Agnes. Why do you have to have the same fate as myself and my mother… and her mother before her! Why can't we women improve our place?"

"I wanted to be a good daughter," Agnes sobbed. "But my heart wanted so much more and left me behaving foolishly."

"Aye," Brigit agreed shaking her head. "The heart will do that."

"I can leave if you wish," Agnes sniffled.

"No. I worried enough of you these past months. I would be sick with worry knowing you're out there alone and with child," Brigit admitted and though she tried to keep her voice steady there was a hint of anger in her tone.

"I am so sorry mother," Agnes whimpered.

Brigit sighed and leaned over to rub her back asking, "So will we talk about the father?"

"I would rather not," Agnes mumbled.

"Why? Did he take you against your will?" her mother gasped.

"No," Agnes admitted, "I willingly gave myself to him."

"Then where is he?" Brigit questioned.

"At sea."

Her mother huffed crossing her arms and said, "Fell for a fisherman then? Oh Agnes, you will have the same hard life as me."

"I would rather have a hard life and be in love then have wealth and hate the man I had to share my bed with," Agnes said finally meeting her mother's gaze and Brigit could see there would be no telling her otherwise.

"Seems you will be sharing a bed with a bairn soon," Brigit said sitting back down in her chair and then grabbing her mending. "Did this man love you then? Is he coming back for you?"

"He said he would," Agnes whispered and then once again fell into sobs.

"Shhh..." Her mother hushed running her hands through her brown curls, "We will find a way for you and the bairn. Hopefully by the time it is born your lover with return and we can give the child a name."

* * *

Months went by and Agnes felt the child within her constantly moving. It never seemed settled in her womb and as her belly swelled she could see where it was pressing below her flesh. At times she enjoyed seeing and feeling the movement, but other times the pressure against her ribs and hips became painful.

"You poor dear. You're skin and bones in all places, but your belly. That child is pulling the life from you," her mother said shaking her head and running her hands over Agnes' swelling stomach. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be an easy birth."

Just as predicted by her mother Agnes found herself waking in agony one night and felt a sensation of water draining from her. As she pulled back her blankets she found her gown was soaked and slowly she stood to her feet calling her mother. Brigit quickly ran to her room and found Agnes grabbing at the table with a crying groan and her body tensing. It was her time.

"I need to fetch the midwife," she said helping Agnes back to her bed and then quickly threw on her cloak to run to town.

Agnes laid in her bed, gripping at the blankets as the contractions struck and left her withering in torment. What was perhaps only 15 minutes that her mother was gone felt more like an hour and when she came back with the midwife she felt a little more at ease knowing she wouldn't have to birth the child without assistance.

After a hard night of labor and into the day Agnes finally pushed out a large baby boy. "He's so bonnie!" Her mother gasped as the midwife cut the umbilical cord.

"Let me hold him," Agnes panted and her mother placed a large, round, bairn in her arms. As Agnes looked him over she could see so much of Morcant's features and though she was overjoyed in happiness with her son she quickly found herself bursting into tears of sorrow.

"It is much to take in," her mother whispered soothingly as she pulled back her daughters hair.

"He looks so much like him," Agnes whimpered as she ran her hands over the patch of black curls on top of his head.

"Let me wash him off dear," Said the midwife with a soothing smile. "His coloring is a bit odd, almost like a pale stone, but I have seen bairns from red to blue right after birth. After a good wash will have him looking as the lad should."

Then the midwife took him off to a basin and carefully lowered him in the water. The next thing Brigit and Agnes heard was the midwife's scream and then there was the sound of splashing. Brigit quickly made her way to the midwife, but found the woman shoving her away and running out the door.

"My son!" Agnes shouted trying to sit up. "Mother, is he safe?"

"He is…." Brigit began to say in a choked voice, but couldn't get the words out. What she saw in the water was not a baby at all, but a seal. "Agnes…. your son has changed."

Though Agnes' muscles ached and her hips felt disjointed she slowly sat up and pulled herself to her feet. As she made her way over to her mother, who was standing there frozen and looking down into the washing basin in shock, she soon saw what the midwife ran from. There wasn't a bairn in the waters, but a fluffy white seal pup.

As if acting on instinct she grabbed the blanket off the table and lifted the pup out of the water. As she emerged him from his bath his seal pelt fell away and underneath was her beautiful child. She brought him back to her bed and as he found her breast she found herself numb in a state of shock.

Her mother soon sat down next to her and looked down at her with searching eyes. "Agnes… he is… the man you bedded with was… how is it even possible? I never thought they were real, but your child is a selkie."

At those words Agnes found herself silently crying and she remained that way with her child for many hours. Her mother left her side and let her have time alone to reflect, but by morning she knew word would get around that Agnes gave birth to an unnatural child. Though Brigit was hesitant she knew her daughter and the child wouldn't be safe, so she began packing a bag of items Agnes would need to survive on her own.

When Agnes finally awoke she found her mother at her bedside with a warm cup of broth, some fresh bread, and ale. She looked up to thank her mother, but she saw that Brigit's eyes were red and tears stained her cheek. Her mother didn't have to say anything. She saw the bag packed at the door and knew Brigit's worries because they were in her thoughts as well.

"I must be going," Agnes sighed feeling somewhat emotionally numb. "The whole town will be after us soon."

"You must be terribly sore," Brigit's voice trembled as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I will find my strength." With that Agnes made her attempt at sitting up and as she did she felt where her hips had been pushed apart and legs cramped from childbirth. She held back the groan gathered in her throat, quickly ate her bread and drank down her broth. After she was done her mother then helped her to her feet and silently Agnes redressed. She then placed on her cloak and her mother helped secure the baby to Agnes with a wrapping cloth. Taking one last look around her home, and then grabbing her bags, she weakly stumbled down the shoreline. She looked back once to see her mother crying and with a deep breath she slowly began to walk away from her old life for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Three months had passed in the cave. It was cold because with a new baby she couldn't find time to search for firewood, she was hungry because it was nearly impossible for her to sneak away to fish, and she was exhausted because her son restlessly whimpered throughout the day and into night. His little face scrunched up as if in pain and when she tried to offer him her breast for comfort he fought against her.

Finally at the end of her patience she began to sob lying away from her screaming, thrashing child. She curled up in a ball, pulling her knees to her chest, and prayed that he would soon calm so that she could sleep. Even though his screaming and crying continued her fatigue pulled her into a deep sleep and her mind offered her a dream to escape to.

At first the dream was soothing. She was lying on a bed of flowers that floated on top of the sea and cawing seagulls flew overhead. She breathed in the smell of the fragrant flowers surrounding her and the ocean breeze. She began to wonder if she was in heaven, but the dream soon changed. A movement in the waters could be heard and she sat up to see what it was. Then slowly a seal poked out of the water and she gasped.

"Do not be afraid," he said to her. "You know me though I appear changed. I am the father of your child, your lover and I promise to return to you."

"Why did you not tell me you were a selkie?" she asked as her bed began to float away from him.

"It was not my intention to deceive you. I only wished to be with you," he shouted as he disappeared beyond the rolling waves.

"Morcant!" She shouted reaching towards the seal. "Morcant!" With that she found herself waking with gasping breaths and as she became aware she could hear her child still screaming. With a frustrated sigh she moved over to him, pulled his flailing body to hers and cried, "Please stop crying. Please my son. I have tried to give you all I can as a mother. Please! Please! Stop!"

* * *

Morcant woke in Dina's seaweed woven bed disgusted with himself. For nearly a year he had refused her, though she persisted in ways most men would not ignore, but all he could think of was his lovely Agnes who was out in the mortal world alone with his child. He was growing frantic with worry for her and he tried to devise a plan to get back his pelt, but he knew there was only one possible way that he could be freed from his restraints. He would have to use Dina's weakness and give into her desires.

Dina was beautiful, her curves full and lush, her hair smelled sweet and was soft to the touch and her lips plump and wet. She knew how to satisfy a man better than most, but he did not desire her, she wasn't his Agnes. As she rode him he found it impossible to look into her eyes or to kiss her lips. He instead looked past her and imagined her to be his mortal bride as his seed was taken from him.

As Dina collapsed on top of him he felt stained by her touch and wished only to wash her from his being. He pushed her off his body and turned away from her in disgust. Soon he heard her breathes deepen and seeing that she was asleep he quietly snuck around her cave looking for his pelt. She had hidden it well, but she hadn't thought to hide her own. He knew then what he must do and grabbed up her pelt. He then nudged her awake with his foot and she awoke smiling at him until she saw what he held.

"My pelt!" she gasped as her face paled.

He then held it out tightly with both hands and said, "I will rip this in two if you don't give me back what is mine."

She narrowed her eyes at him and seethed, "Our time meant nothing to you. You tricked me!"

"You deceived me first," he reminded her. "and I stay true to my word. If you don't give me back my pelt I swear I will end your life now!"

With some hesitation and frustrated breath she reached under her bed of seaweed and pulled out his pelt. She then threw it to his feet and asked, "Why? Why would you want to live in such sadness when you now know what we could have?"

"I can not betray my heart," he said throwing her pelt to her and walking out of her cave.

* * *

Morcant swam with all his strength back to the mortal world and found the cave where he had left Agnes a year earlier. He heard a baby screaming from within and quickly climbed the rocks with a worried heart. Once at the entrance he looked in and didn't see Agnes, but saw a squirming bundled up baby in the corner. He slowly approached unsure what he would find and to his surprise he saw not a deformed crossling, but a beautiful son with black curls, pale skin and dark eyes.

"My son." He whispered falling to his knees. Then with shaken hands he lifted the child and studied his face that was both Agnes' and his own. "My child!" He smiled as he pulled the baby to his chest and placed kisses on the top of his small soft head. He then looked around once more and asked, "Where is your mother?"

The child fell silent and studied this strange man, but soon realized who he was. It was his father. Their eyes met and a silent conversation went on between father and son. He could see why his son looked tired and pained. He hadn't been in his seal skin since his birth, but he knew no one was to blame. Agnes wouldn't have known that selkies suffered when they were are out of their pelt for long periods of time and wishing only to end his son's pain he quickly found his fluffy white pelt.

"I believe a wee swim would sooth you," he said smiling to the baby and then left the cave. As they walked down to the shore line he looked around for Agnes, but she was no where in sight. He began to worry that maybe she abandoned his son, but he knew there could have been other explanations to her absence. "Perhaps she went to find food," he whispered to himself decidedly.

With his son in his arms he went down to where the waves caressed the shoreline and dressed the baby in the pelt. He then pulled his own around his body and as they moved into the water they slowly began to turn into a seal and a pup. The fluffy white pup swam happily around him and Morcant lead him up the shoreline in search of Agnes.

They swam for many hours and yet Agnes was still no where to be seen. He began to grow very concerned and decided to swim back to the cave hoping to find her there. As they swam back he could feel and see that his son was more relaxed. After swimming to shore they shook free from their seal forms and after Morcant pulled his gray seal skin off he then wrapped it around his son. He then cradled the bairn in his arms and nuzzled his nose to the baby's cheek breathing in that scent that only new life has.

As he climbed back to the cave he had hoped to find Agnes, but still the cave was silent. He looked down at his son who was now in a deep, content sleep and he felt truly blessed. Agnes had given him such a wonderful child and he wished for nothing more than to worship her for it. He decided he would wait until nightfall and if by then she still hadn't returned he'd search for her once more, but for now he would rest snuggled to his child.


	8. Chapter 8

Warning: M rated chapter

* * *

Agnes awoke in a panic in a grassy field. Seeing the sun was setting she realized how long she had been gone from her son and she frantically raced through the foggy field. She had left earlier that morning to find wild roots to eat, but the last thing she remembered was kneeling down to search the tall grasses for vegetation and hearing the soothing sound of a lark in a nearby tree. Her eyes grew heavy and she went into a dreamless sleep, but what seemed only like minutes of sleep was actually hours and her heart raced with fear for her child.

Running as fast as she could, without falling down the rocks, she made her way down to the shore and sprinted towards the cave. As she approached the rocks below the cave she noticed it was quiet… too quiet. Panicked she quickly climbed the rocks and made her way through the cave entrance, but what she saw nearly sent her stumbling back down the rocks. After catching her footing she froze and there stood a man holding her son. He was just as she remembered, tall, a lithe muscular build, black silken hair streaming down his back, dark eyes focusing on her, and beautiful.

"Agnes," he muttered and gently laid down their son on his gray pelt.

"Morcant.." she choked out. "Morcant!" Without another word or thought she ran jumping into his open arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and covered his face in kisses. He in return squeezed her body to his, buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent that he so longed for.

"I am so sorry my love," he cried tangling his fingers in her curls. "I meant to return long ago and you must have thought the worse. Please forgive me. I can…"

"Shhh…" she whispered noticing her son stirring. "Come," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to follow her down the rocks. Once to the bottom she turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck once more and renewed their kiss. His tongue licked over her lips and his fingers sunk into the fabric at her waist. She reluctantly pulled away, met his dark gaze and ran her hand over his lovely face. "I don't need to hear why you were gone. I knew in my heart you would return. I trust you and I will hear your story another time, but now I wish for nothing more than to be with you."

He searched her eyes surprised at her quick forgiveness to his absence, but in her sad gaze he saw a reflection of how she had suffered on her own and he saw that she only wished to feel the happiness they once had. "I will never leave you again. Never." He promised as his hands pulled her flush against him and ran down her back. As he kissed her he felt her hands sliding down his chest and over his harden manhood. With a moan he began gathering her dress in his hands and then swiftly pulled it over her head. His desire for her was starved and he wanted nothing more than to have her touch replace the deceitful touch of Dina.

He looked her over seeing the small changes motherhood had gifted her. Her breast were fuller, her hips rounder and though there were a few marks where her body had stretched her complexion glowed. "Always so beautiful." He muttered as he grabbed at her bottom, pulled her tightly to him and crashed his lips to hers.

Their tongues danced and their restless hands caressed one another a first gently and then demandingly. It didn't take long before they found their way to the ground and she gasped as Morcant wildly nibbled and licked from her breast to her navel. Her fingers clawed at his back as he grabbed her right knee and kissed up the inside making his way to her slick folds. She felt his tongue lash her and though the feeling was bliss she was impatient. She had waited too long for him, too many nights did she imagine him within her and she wasn't about to let another pass. Brushing her hands through his hair she moaned, "I wish join with you Morcant."

He smirked crawling up her body and teased, "That is what I was doing."

She chuckled, "You know what I mean."

He smiled and now leaning over her he brushed her curls back whispering, "I just wanted to remember the taste of you."

"I have yet to taste you," she said with a blush.

With a mischievous grin and warm voice he said, "Perhaps one day, but for now I will give you what you wish." He then reached between them and aligned himself to her. With his gaze unwavering he slowly sheathed himself inside her and felt her warmth envelope him.

"Morcant!" she cried out as her fingertips pressed into him and her eyes filled with tears.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned with a worried brow.

She shook her head and with a weak smile said, "I believe I have just been without you too long."

"I am here now and I will always be." He groaned as he pulled up her hips and thrusted into her once more.

She soon found herself meeting his movements and they restlessly rolled on the shore exchanging lead. Her eyes worshiped the lines of his body, she breathed in the minty sea breeze scent in his hair, her lips tasted the salt on his lips, and her hands sunk into his firm bottom pressing him deeper into her center. "I love you Morcant. I love you more than I have anything," she muttered deliriously.

"and I you my love," he moaned. "I love you more than my own life." She heard him, but she didn't understand the truth to his words and she didn't understand all that he risked being in her world. She was too lost to the sensation of him and the feel of him within her depth to see the worry in his eyes.

With each thrust she found her control wavering and she felt a plunging warmth growing within her. He felt her quivering around him and in her eyes he could see she was becoming lost in her passions. With his lips nibbling at her lobe and his penetration deepening he gently ran his finger down her body. Slowly he dragged his palms down her stomach, down the top of her thigh and then back up the inside making his way to their connection.

He then whispered in her ear, "Lose yourself with me."

Her breath shuddered at the sound of his husky voice tickling her ear and she met his eyes with a wild gaze. Slowly his fingers began to make circles around her clit and her whimpers moved into cries of ecstasy as she clung to him. His ragged breaths covered her neck and down her breast as she felt a rush of waves moving through her. She could feel his body tensing against hers as well and with her hands on each side of his face she pulled his lips to hers. Their eyes remained open, glancing into one another's souls, and as the gray waves crashed to the shore beside them they met their climax together.

Panting they lay tangled together. As his head lay on her breast and her fingers stroked his wet strands she watched the setting sun paint the deepening blue sky pink and purple. "I feel my heart has mended and I fear I will break if I ever lose you again,"she muttered.

"You won't," he rasped as his throat tightened with a mixture of emotions afflicting him. "My soul can not find rest without you near. I will be with you in life and death."

"Lets not speak of death," she said snuggling him close to her body. "We have a new life that needs us."

He let out a content hum and looked up to her with a smile. "He's perfect. I've never seen a child so beautiful."

"He looks like you," she grinned running her finger down the long bridge of his straight nose.

"I thought he resembled you more," he whispered running his thumb over her bottom lip.

As if their son knew he was being talked about he began to cry and the two lovers chuckled realizing their moment of reuniting would have to be revisited. They were now parents. They climbed up into the cave and laid down with their son between them. As the baby suckled at his mothers breast Morcant lightly ran his finger over his son's soft skin.

"What should we name him?" he asked Agnes.

"I was waiting for you to come back to me before I chose a name," she whispered.

"I can't come up with a name worthy enough for him," Morcant said as he leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"I did think of one, but I wasn't sure if you would agree to it," Agnes admitted.

"I am certain any name you chose is one I will approve of," Morcant whispered as he looked up to his mate with a reassuring grin.

"His skin is so pale and his pelt is so white it glows silver like the moon. I thought Gealach was fitting."

Morcant nodded and looked up to her with a pleased smile, "Very fitting. Gealach."


	9. Chapter 9

See the bottom of chapter 1 for notes

* * *

"Come on," Morcant said nudging Agnes with his elbow as they sat at the shoreline.

"No! I willl freeze in there! I don't have your natural heat," she argued.

"You can hold on to me. That will keep you warm," he whispered seductively as he leaned in to give her a few persuasive kisses on her neck.

A looked of consideration played across her face and looking down at her son she sighed, "I will go with you both, but if it becomes unbearable I am going back to the cave."

"Don't worry my love. I swear to keep you warm," he said holding out his arms for Gealach and then dressed the excited infant in his warm selkie pelt that was beginning to turn grey. It had been three months since Morcant's return and in that time Agnes watched as her fussy son turned into the most behaved baby she could ever wish for. She knew it was because of the daily swims Morcant took him on and though she feared the icy cold waters of the sea she was excited to join in on their bounding time.

As Morcant slipped his Selkie pelt around his shoulders Agnes stood slowly pulling down her dress and felt goose flesh cover her neck to ankle. She shook all over as she watched Morcant pull himself and Gealach into the water taking on their seal forms. Though her son went splashing and diving through the sea Morcant waited for her.

"I can't believe you're making me to this," she whimpered as she stepped into the cold waters and the jumped back. "Tis too cold!"

Though he couldn't communicate with her verbally she could read his impatient eyes. "Fine!" She sulked as she quickly ran into the water and let out a small yelp feeling the icy waters stab at her, but then Morcant quickly swam up next to her and he felt like a fire compared to the water. She didn't care that he was a seal, he was warm, she was freezing and she quickly grabbed onto his neck, snuggling close to him. As his warmth soaked into her flesh she stopped shivering and they swam further into the sea joining their son.

She found swimming with them to be a magical experience that she didn't want to end. There was a silent communication between the three and as they swam around her she felt she was a selkie too. As the sun began to set Morcant and Gealach began swimming to shore with fish gathered between their teeth. Once to shore Agnes quickly found her dress laying on a rock and began dressing. Morcant helped their son remove his pelt and gathered Gealach up in his arms to follow Agnes to the cave.

After building a fire, cooking the fish and filling their empty stomachs they then curled up together on Morcant's pelt. Gealach quickly fell asleep and as they did almost every night the two lovers quietly made their way back down to the shore to join intimately, but as Agnes began running her hands down his body he stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked as he pulled her to the ground to sit down next to her.

He fell silent for a moment as he looked out at the dark sea and she saw hesitation and pain in his eyes. "Could you forgive me for something I could never forgive myself for?" he asked her in a nervous tone.

She gulped and looked away from him at the dark crashing waves ahead. "I… I can't answer that honestly Morcant. It really does depend on what it was."

She felt him studying her silently and she could feel a growing tension. "I feel… it's only right to tell you why I was away so long," he muttered wearily.

"Alright," she whispered looking down at her hands as they nervously pulled a loose thread at the hem of her dress.

"I went to seek a way for us to be together, to bring you to my world, but in my search I was held captive by a woman of another tribe," he said in a struggling hushed voice.

Agnes looked at him confused and asked, "Why would she want to hold you captive?"

"She… wished to have me for her own and I resisted her for nearly a year," he said near tears as he watched the realization hit Agnes's face.

"Oh," she whispered as her sad eyes looked away from him.

"I tried to escape my ropes so many times, but she had my pelt. Even if I escaped I would have been dead without it," he explained in a pleading voice as he moved before her with large dark eyes filled with sorrow.

She couldn't reply. She couldn't even look at him. She instead kept her head down and felt tears streaming down her face. Unable to push away the pain her breath cracked and a cry of heartache left her throat. With a struggling breath she whispered, "I need to be alone for a moment."

He nodded his head in understanding as tears streamed down his face and he stood to leave. Before he left her sight completely he turned saying, "Agnes, I love you. I love only you. What I did was a sacrifice, but I did it to be with you. Please see this."

"I see it," she sniffled. "But I still feel the pain. Give me time to feel as I want."

"Aye," he muttered and turned to go back to the cave.

Once he was out of sight she sobbed and curled up in pain. "How could he? I could never..." she sobbed to herself. She tried to find forgiveness, but the agony created anger and all she wanted to do was hurt something, mostly this other woman. She tried to think of herself in Morcant's place, but now livid she could only see his betrayal.

She stood to her feet and began marching up the shore, kicking sand and rocks before her and then picking up the rocks to throw at the sea. "Why must you make our love a thing of pain?" She screamed at the sea. "I have worshipped you! I have loved you! Are you jealous of my love for Morcant? Is that why I must suffer?"

The sea crashed around as if speaking back and picking up the largest rock she could find she chucked it at the sea. "Let us be!" she shouted as loud as she could and fueled with rage she began to march back to the cave to express herself to Morcant.

As she came closer to the shore before their cave she saw him in his seal form moving out of the sea and peeling back his pelt. She began to approach him angrily, but froze when she saw that there was a pile of gold at his feet. Her mouth dropped opened and she gasped, "Where did you get this?"

"There is gold all over the bottom of the sea from sunken ships," he explained handing her a few pieces of jewelry. "I know what I did was unforgivable, but please take these as a symbol of my dedication to you. I would swim to the farthest depth of the ocean if you asked me."

"I didn't, but," she let out a steaming breath and mumbled, "I understand the sentiment, but I am still angry at you. I will try to move forward. It is just that… I find it difficult to forgive you when I think about you with another. This anger become something I can't control and I feel as though I want to hit something."

"Hit me if you wish," he said standing up straight in preparation.

She pulled back her fist ready to take his offer, but as she looked at him, seeing the guilt in his eyes, she found her fist dropping to her side. "I can not. I…" Tears began to spill from her red eyes, "I love you too much."

He then pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly. "Forgive me. I know you shouldn't, but please try. You have to know that what happened did so without any feeling. It was only a way of freeing myself to be with you. That is all! I swear to you."

"Was she bonniel?" Agnes asked bitterly.

"She was nothing!" he said insistently as he placed his hands on both sides of her face and met her eyes. "You are my everything!"

Agnes nodded in understanding and wiped away her tears saying, "I think I would be willing to forgive you by tomorrow. I need a night to sleep my pains away."

"I know," his muttered as he released her from his hold and gathered up the jewels. "Do you think you will enjoy wearing these at least?" he asked.

"Wear them?" Agnes scoffed. "No. They are too fine for me. I will go to town and trade them. Perhaps I can get you and Gealach some proper clothes so that you can gather food with me in the fields."

"I would enjoy that. Perhaps not the wearing of clothes, but to be with you," he softly spoke walking with her up to the cave.


	10. Chapter 10

With the gold Morcant gave Agnes she went to town to get what she could. First she bought a palfrey horse that would help her carry goods back and could be used when she left the cave in search of vegetation. She then bought more blankets and sheets of canvas that she could hang from the walls to keep the cold out. Winter was around the corner and she wasn't sure how warm their natural home would be.

She then went to a tailors and bought clothes for both Morcant and her son. A little smirk pulled at the corner of her lips as she imagined what Morcant would look like dressed as a man and though she appreciated seeing his natural form everyday there was a curiosity within her to see him as clothed. Perhaps it was her desire to see them living as any other couple or perhaps it was the idea of him being able to travel with her beyond the shore or cave. She wasn't certain, but she was eager to see how handsome he'd look in the bluish gray tunic, black tights and black boots.

After buying a few dried foods and securing everything to her horse she then made her way back to the cave. As she did she could see high on a hill a great manor and remembered the man that she had met when Morcant left. "That must be where he lives," she muttered as she studied it. A strange feeling washed through her as she looked at it, one where she felt a connection as though she had once been there, but knowing she hadn't she dismissed this feeling and quickly rode home.

As she approached the shore she saw two seals swimming in the water and soon they saw her. They quickly made their way to shore and out of their seal forms. Morcant then scooped up their son and quickly made his way to her, meeting her where the stony beach turned into tall, golden, sparse grasses. Agnes could see his confused expression as he studied her riding a horse and as her drew closer he laid his hands on the horse looking it over with fascination.

"Such a gentle creature for one so powerful," he observed running his fingers through it's black mane.

"I know of another who is very similar," she smirked slding down from the horse and unloading the bags.

He gently grabbed her shoulders, turned her to face him and asked, "Have you found it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Aye," she sighed, "It has been on my mind for the last couple of nights and though it still pains me I know you didn't have a choice. I'm not sure if I would have done differently in your place."

With that he pulled her in with his free arm, the one that wasn't holding their son, and kissed her lips. He then rubbed his nose to hers and muttered, "Let us never speak of it again. My only existence is with you."

"Mine as well," she whispered running her hands over down his chest and down the black hairs that trailed down his long torso. "Would you like to go with me to the fields today?"

"I'd like to go where ever you go," he answered.

"You will have to dress first," she said reaching down and opening one of the bags. She then pulled out a tunic holding it up to his shoulders to check the size, "Good. It should fit you."

He took the tunic in his hands and looked at it confused. "You will have to help me."

She giggled, "It would be a pleasure."

* * *

After dressing Morcant and her son all three got on the horse and rode through the fields. As they came to the meadows she breathed in the autumn air and gazed at the changing colors of the grasses and trees. After sliding off the horse she helped Morcant carefully dismount the horse with Gealach and then took her son to wrap him in a back sling, but Morcant stopped her.

"Let me take him," he offered kindly.

"Are you sure?"

"Aye," he smiled rubbing her cheek, "You will be busy searching for food. Let me manage him."

"Alright," she beamed as she began wrapping Gealach to his back. She then stood back proudly looking them over. "I'm very fortunate."

"We both are," Morcant added pulling her small hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss at her knuckle. "Come on. Show me what you do when you sneak off during the day."

Leading him into the fields she began foraging, but she soon found there was little left after harvest and most of the vegetation that was there had already began to rot. Her eyes shot up as she looked around contemplating her surroundings. "Perhaps the forest would offer more," she shrugged looking to Morcant who was busy making noises at their giggling son. She grinned as she approached them and then reached up patting Gealach's full rosy cheeks. "The change in him since your return is incredible. He's so content."

"He's a wonderful lad," Morcant agreed.

"We better get this done before the forest grows too dark to see in," Agnes sighed and then lead them into the thicks woods in the distance.

There in the forest she found a bush of berries that hadn't been picked over by dear and as she gathered them she started telling Morcant of what berries and funguses to avoid in the woods. As she chattered away, picking berries and mushroom, she didn't notice that Morcant's face was growing pale. As a pain began to tighten at his lungs he felt dizzy and took seat on a large mossy stone.

"My love, I fear growing ill," he finally spoke up in a weak voice.

It was then that Agnes realized he had been very quiet for sometime and turned seeing that his cheek had lost their color and he was struggling to keep his eyes opened. She abandoned her basket and dashed her way to his. She then looked behind him seeing Gealach and she gasped, "Gealach! His lips are turning blue!"

"We need to go back," Morcant mumbled slumping forward.

Agnes quickly pulled the horse closer to him and pulling him up to the saddle she then got on herself. "Did you eat something in the forest?" She asked in a panicked as roughly nudged the horse to speed up.

"No," he answered with a shallow breath.

Her heart pounded as she watched Morcant struggling to keep his eyes opened and Gealach passing out. Once to shore she pulled them both down from the horse and lying them on the stony ground she frantically wept. "What do I do!" she screamed shaking in turmoil as she grabbed at Morcant's shoulders. "Are you certain you didn't eat anything in the forest?" her tremored voice questioned him as she moved his head to her lap.

He couldn't reply as he moved in and out of consciousness, but instead shook his head no.

"What is it then!" She shouted feeling as though she was ready to break. She then looked up seeing the tide moving in and a moment of clarity came to her. "Your pelts," she muttered. She then moved away from them and quickly climbed to the cave. She found their pelts and scurried down the rocks. She ran to Gealach's side and quickly dressed him in his pelt. He didn't take to his seal form right away and she was afraid perhaps she acted too slowly. She lightly shook him, trying to bring him back to life and with a gasping breath his little body began to take on his other form.

With a sigh of relief she then moved onto Morcant whose lips were now blue. With desperate movements she quickly stripped him of his human clothes and placed his pelt around him, but he lay there unmoving. "Wake my love!" she sobbed as she squeezed the pelt around him and laid her defeated head on his chest. She then felt movement below her and looked down seeing Morcant's color returning and his eyes fluttering open. She watched as his flesh finally accepted his pelt and now in his seal form his health returned.

Agnes was emotionally exhausted. She plopped herself down near the tides and watched as Morcant and her son swam around in the waters regaining their energy. Even as the sea moved further up the shore, soaking into her skirt, she felt she could not move. The amount of pain she felt in those few minutes left her numb, sick and unsure of what to feel or think. All she was capable of doing was dazing off at the wild grey waves with her only thoughts focussed on what she nearly lost.

* * *

Taralyn, I forgot to thank you for your last review. Thank you! I get butterflies when I post, but for entirely different reasons. Writing is nerve wrecking.

Be Rose - So much I want to say, but can't because of spoilers. Thank you for the review! Once I get caught up on my madness with these stories I promise to start reading yours. Right now I'm lost somewhere between my stories and my chaotic life, but I can only blame myself. I over commit.

Thanks to all my readers! Love the support and input!


	11. Chapter 11

Days had passed since Agnes nearly witnessed the death of her lover and son. During that time she had remained distant as she observed no matter how many times Morcant and Gealach went for their swims they still hadn't completely recovered. Dark circles remained under their eyes, they had difficulties waking, and both their appetites suffered. She had always felt Morcant was keeping something of importance from her and now she knew.

"Agnes, please speak to me love," Morcant whispered in her ear as they lay to sleep in the cave.

"I fear what I must say," she admitted.

"Agnes, I'm alive," he whispered as he snuggled behind her with his arms around her waist, "I'm here."

"But I almost lost you both," she said in a quiet haunting voice. "All I can see in my mind now is your death." She then faced him with a look of dread in her eyes and stated what he already knew. "You can't remain in this world. It's killing you. It's killing Gealach."

He fell silent as he moved leaning over her and gazed into her eyes wanting to deny that fact, but he could see she already saw the truth. He could hide it no longer and it wasn't just about his love for her any longer. Their son's life was at risk, but at the same time his love for Agnes was his very breath. He felt torn between his love for her and his love for their son.

"You must…" She began to say, but he quickly shut her mouth with a crushing kiss. Tears fell from his face to hers and soon her own tears blended with his. Her pained sob soon ended their kiss and before she could make an attempt to speak he interrupted.

"Please don't ask it of me. You're my wife. You're my soul," he struggled to say as a pain cut through his heart and into his gut.

The pain within her own body caused her to bite into her lip to the point she could taste her own blood and then she looked over at her son. His coloring hadn't completely returned since that dreaded day and he was constantly lethargic. Her instincts as a mother were more demanding than her ties to her lover and though it would kill her she knew she would have to send them away.

"Don't lie to me Morcant. How long have you known that being with me would destroy you?" she asked this not with bitterness, but in an effort to seek truth.

"Always," he rasped out.

Her eyes shut in an effort to push back her pain, but her lips trembled as she realized the magnitude of his love. He had been risking his life everyday just to be with her, each kiss that they shared meant more, each moment he made love to her now seemed like a blissful offering, and she felt compared to him her love was selfish. Unable to say another word she flung her arms around him and cried on his chest clinging to him.

Slowly she lifted her face looking into his sad eyes and tucked back a piece of his silken hair. "What I ask is a repayment of the sacrifice you have made for me each day Morcant. You have to leave me and take our son to your lands," she said in a brittle voice.

"I can't… if I leave you it will be as if I'm leaving myself," he said with pleading eyes as his hands tangled tightly in her curls and pulled her body flush to his.

"If you stay do you realize what you will be putting me through? I will have to watch my lover and son die!" she sobbed.

For what seemed like hours they held each other crying and their hands caressed one another with a new meaning. These were their last touches, their last kisses, and the last time they would see one another. Soon the caresses moved into a desperate passion and they made their way to the beach once more to join as lovers.

* * *

The next morning they woke to a sunless, clouded sky and stood as two people preparing to attend a burial. Knowing words would only make their separation more difficult they remained in their own silent anguish. Agnes undressed her son from the little gown, placed a gold chain around his neck, one of the last items from her previous life and before she placed him in his selkie pelt she studied his soft little round face. She brushed her thumb over his little pointed chin and round lips, she lightly brushed where his long black eyelashes rested on his cheeks, and as she brought his soft black curls to her nose to smell once more she broke. She could remain silent no more and a despairing cry cracked from her throat.

"My bairn! My beautiful son!" She wailed pulling him to her chest as she rocked back and forth. Morcant kneeled down to take her into his arms, but she pushed him away. "No!" She lashed out. "No… just take him! Take him and leave before my heart breaks anymore." With shaken hands she then placed the pelt and her son in his arms.

"Agnes, I'll find a way. I'll return…"

"No! Don't say anymore!" she scolded. "You have to leave! Please… leave before…." She couldn't finish. She couldn't give him the possibility of a choice. With her teeth biting into her lips and her nails drawing blood from her palms she looked them over once more. "Please go."

His eyes were red, his face grave, but with a nod he did as she asked and slowly stood walking out of the cave. She didn't look out the cave to see them off. She couldn't. She was rigid from grief and every muscle in her body felt as though it was ready to snap. All she could do was stare off at nothingness and wish herself dead.

* * *

After two days in the cave without food nor water she found that she was still alive and the pain was changing into a darkness that was destroying everything she was. Lost in her dark thoughts she remembered a sailor from her father's ship. His wife had left him for another and she remember this sailor in a constant state of drunkenness.

"That's what I need," she muttered to herself.

With this in mind she went to town with the last piece of gold that Morcant had found and walked into a tavern. Whiskey became her dinner that night and into the day it became her breakfast. The world was a blur around her and though the pain was still there it was changing into a bitterness. The bitterness she could deal with, but not the sadness.

"Miss, do you have a family looking for you," asked the tavern owner.

She drunkenly shook her head no and as he went to take away the rest of her whiskey she quickly grabbed it, fighting him for it. "I paid for this!" she hissed.

"You need to give it up lass. You're going to drink yourself dead," he said.

"Maybe that's what I want," she said through her teeth and with a strong pull took it from his grasp. She then shot the rest of it back and though it was only a small amount left it hit her hard causing her vision to flutter into blackness.

"What are you doing?" she heard a female voice say. "I told you to throw her out before the men start using her!"

"I don't know if I can!" he argued back. "She's nearly gone as it is."

"Can I be of any help?" another man's voice asked.

"Do you know this lass?" ask the tavern owner.

"Aye, I've seen her before," said the other man with a kind voice.

"Could you take her back to her kin?" asked the female.

"Aye," said the man and with that Agnes felt her body being lifted and carried away. She wanted to fight this man off, but their was no fight left in her and she soon passed out completely.

* * *

Me: This was a hard chapter for me and I've been dreading it. Well... that was depressing.


	12. Chapter 12

Gunner looked at the girl passed out in his arms and though he knew her to be the same girl he had seen a couple of summers prior she seemed change. The light from her face was gone, dark circles ran under her eyes, her hair was matted and her lips were dry and cracked. He could see something traumatic in her life had taken place and having been through dark times himself he was determined to revive her.

After bringing her to his castle he and his maid Beathag cared for her. After Beathag bathed and changed her into a fresh smock Gunner came back into his chambers and pulled up a chair next to the sleeping girl. "Thank you Beath. I will tend to her the rest of the night," he said to the maid.

"My laird, are you sure?" Beathag asked.

"Aye, get some sleep," he smiled and with that Beathag curtsied and left the chambers.

After throwing a few more logs into the fireplace he once again took seat next to his bed. With worried eyes he looked Agnes over, but was relieved to see the color returning to her cheeks and lips. His eyes then traveled over her beautiful form that couldn't even be hidden by blankets and back up to her lovely face. Her long eyelashes rested above her cheeks and her lovely brown curls fanned out around her. Giving into his temptations he lifted a lock of hair to his nose breathing in the scent, but as she flinched he dropped it.

Her light gray eyes, like the skies after a storm, gazed wildly into his. Her shaking fingers then lifted and rested on his face. "Morcant, you came back to me," her weak voice choked out.

"I… I'm not…" but he couldn't finish his word. With a small lift to her lips and a faint happiness appearing in her watery eyes he could see that she needed to believe he was this Morcant. He gently took her cold hand in his and then brought it to his lips to warm. As he did her smile stretched downwards into a grimace of heartache and tears spilled from her eyes.

"I thought I lost you," she whimpered as she tried to sit up, but in her weakened state she fell back down on her pillow.

"Shhh, you should stay lying down," he whispered stroking her cheek.

"Please, hold me Morcant… just once more," she muttered.

Gunner was hesitant with her request out of respect, but as he gazed into her pleading eyes he couldn't find a way to say no. Slowly he crawled in bed next to her and as she cuddled to him he wrapped his arm around her. It had been many years since he had lost his wife and feeling a woman in his arms again was bliss. He pulled the covers around them and felt Agnes slowly fall back asleep, but he remained awake as he studied her smooth features and tumbling curls.

* * *

The next day Agnes woke finding herself snuggled to a warm firm chest and as she looked up she saw that a man was lying with her. With a gasp she jumped from the bed, waking him, and she walked backwards towards the door in fear. He sat up struggling to open his sleepy eyes and held out his hand signaling that he would not harm her.

"Wait a moment lass. You have the wrong idea," he said in a calming voice.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" she asked frantically.

"You were at the tavern yesterday completely wrecked. The owner was ready to throw you out and I decided to take you in before something worse happened to you. I promise I did nothing with you last night, but… you seemed in need of comfort, so at your request I laid down with you in bed, but that is all," he explained slowly stepping closer to her.

Though her eyes remained on his cautiously the tension in her stance smoothed and with a gulp she studied him. He looked familiar and taking a step closer to him she asked, "Do I know you?"

"We met a couple of years ago. You were at the seaside I believe waiting for a boat to sail in," he explained.

She searched her mind trying to think of the last time she was looking out to sea and watching for a boat, but she couldn't place his face from any of those memories. Then it hit her. Years ago he had been passing by when she was waiting for Morcant to return and she realized this man would have interpreted the situation as her waiting for her husband to return from the sea. She remember that day and she recalled at a distance she had mistaken him for Morcant. As her mind cleared she realized she had done the same thing the previous night and asked him to hold her. As she became aware of her actions over the last couple of days and remembering all she had lost her emotions became overbearing. Her mind whirled as her sorrows returned and laying her hands over her eyes she slowly crumbled to the ground weeping.

Gunner carefully kneeled down beside her and squeezed her shoulders offering her support. As she relived the tragedy in her mind of forcing Morcant and Gealach to leave she found herself desperate for comfort and she wrapped her arms around Gunner's neck, crying onto his shoulder. "They're gone! My love and my son are gone," she cried.

He pulled her into her arms tightly and rocked her as she cried. He knew how she felt. It had been six years ago that his wife had died during childbirth and for many years his constant companion had been whiskey. It wasn't until fate made him a laird that he decided to make a change in his life by helping other others. When he took over as laird he shared his wealth with the dwellers of his lands and treated all those who served in the castle as equals. It had paid off creating a harmony across his kingdom and giving him a new reason to live.

"I know the pain you feel is like a twisting dagger in your side and though it will never go away completely it will dwindle," he whispered as he held her tightly, "I promise you will find happiness again."

* * *

Morcant's mother cradled her new grandson in her arms and felt as though she was holding her infant son all over again. When Morcant had brought him to Sule Skerry she was expecting to see an unnatural child he had created with a mortal, but she found Gealach to be the most beautiful baby she had ever seen from his black curls to his large dark eyes. He had a sweet disposition and clung to her searching for comfort having been separated from his mother.

As she cared for Gealach her heart was also heavy with worry for her son who, when arriving back to their lands, had placed the child in her arms, silently walked away with a look of despair and then went into hiding. She hadn't seen him for weeks and worried for his life she sent her selkie maidens to search for him. After locating him in a cave on the other side of the island his mother went to him and placed Gealach in his arms.

"I know you're here, but your heart is somewhere else," his mother said, "but you must find a way to bring a part of yourself back Morcant. Your son needs you."

For days he felt nothing as he remained balled up in the sea cave wishing his life away, but as he stared at his son he knew his mother was right. He knew Agnes would want him to keep living and raise their son. As he looked into his son's eyes, seeing Gealach's love and need to be cared for, Morcant finally broke down. He pulled Gealach to his chest and hugged him tightly as tears streamed down his face.

Taking a deep breath and finding courage he looked at his mother saying, "You're right. I will never love another like I did Agnes, but I need to be there for my son."


	13. Chapter 13

4 years later

In Sule Skerry Gealach sat at the foot of his father's throne giggling as beautiful selkie maids brushed his black curls and made silly faces at him, but as he looked up at his father he saw him just as he always was, staring into the distance with sad eyes. He didn't understand why. Their life was so blessed or so it seemed, but his father never seemed happy.

"Can we do anything for you Morcant?" one of the selkie maiden's asked.

"No," he answered plainly and stood walking away from his stone throne situated near a waterfall. As he walked away Gealach became curious to where his father was going and carefully followed. Everyday Morcant would disappear for hours and come back with tears in his eyes. Gealach couldn't imagine anything in their world being so sad, but he was soon to find out his father's sorrows went beyond their world.

Gealach watched as Morcant kneeled down to a pool of water in the center of a smooth stone and then placed his finger within causing the water the ripple. He then let out a held in breath, but struggling to see what Morcant saw in the water Gealach quietly climbed a rock overhead and as he looked down in the pool he saw a woman. Her features were smooth, her curly hair a beautiful shade of brown and her eyes a soft gray. She sat in a chair looking out a window towards the sky and her eyes held the same gloom as his father's. As Gealach studied her face he felt their was something familiar about her, but she looked like no woman he'd seen on the island.

Climbing down from the rock Gealach cautiously approached his father and said, "Who is that?"

His father jumped from being startled and wiped away his tears before looking up at his son. "Gealach… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what made you so sad everyday," Gealach said moving closer and looking down at the vision of the woman in the water. "Who is she father? Is she an evil creature?"

"No," Morcant sighed. "There is nothing evil about her. She is… she is your mother."

Gealach turned to him with large, stunned eyes, and then his little face turned back to the pool. "That's... my mother? But she's…"

"A mortal," Morcant finished for him.

"Why is she not with us? Does she not love us?" Gealach asked.

Morcant gulped down the lump in his throat and digging his nail in his palms he tried to pull himself together to answer Gealach's questions. "She can't be with us and we can't be with her. When you were a bairn we tried to live with her in her world, but we grew very ill and she loved us so much that she sent us away to this world."

Gealach fell silent at this information and studied his mother seeing how the shape of his nose and the curl of his hair matched her own. "Do you think she misses us?"

"I know she does. For many years she cried for us, but I believe she's finding happiness once more," Morcant whispered touching the water and with that the vision of Gealach's mother was gone.

"Why did you do that?" Gealach whined.

"Because it's time that we let her move on with her life and we should move on with our own," Morcant said in a weak voice as he stood to his feet and grabbed Gealach's hand lifting him to his feet. "We shall talk more of this another day."

He then lead Gealach away, but what he didn't know was Gealach was becoming infatuated with the idea of meeting his mother and naively began planning a way to find her.

* * *

Agnes sat in her chair by the window as she had done every morning and looked out remember Gealach and Morcant. The first year she had lived in the castle she wept throughout the day or attempted to end her life, but Gunner stopped each of her time. He cared for her with a tenderness that surpassed her own mother's nurturing and one day she finally took notice to his kindness. On that day she decided to give up her pursuits of dying and make an attempt to live.

Coming out of depression was difficult. She wasn't sure what it felt like to want to exist anymore and as she looked in the mirror she wasn't even sure she recognized her own face. Broken blood vessels dotted around her eyes from crying, her face was gaunt, and her body frail. "I look like I've aged 10 years," she whispered to herself as she touched her face.

"I think you're still as bonnie as when we first met," said a voice from behind her and peeking behind the door was Gunner. He gave her a gentle smile as he stepped in her room and then awkwardly added, "I should have asked before coming in."

She smiled, "No, it's fine. You probably know me better than most by now."

"Do you think today you'd finally join me for a walk?" he asked. "The sun is out, the sky is clear and the fields are blooming with flowers."

"Aye, I think I will," she sighed as she stood to her feet and took his arms.

It was after that day that she finally allowed herself to see Gunner as a blessing to her new life and as they began to walk with each other everyday she saw just how wonderful he was. Everyone in his kingdom had a great deal of respect for him and to her astonishment he didn't treat them like peasants. He treated them as friends and whatever the issue or dispute he always listened and offered a resolution.

It was three years after he brought her to the castle that he asked her to marry him and being hesitant, knowing Morcant and Gealach were still out in the world somewhere, she didn't give him an answer right away. After three days of consideration she came to the conclusion that though she could never love him as she did Morcant she had no other reason to not marry him and she was tired of being lonely. She knew after all that he had suffered in his own past he was ready to end his own loneliness and she didn't want to see him do that with another.

On that night she slipped into his room, quietly walked to his bed and gently tapped his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and seeing Agnes at his bedside he sat up alarmed. "Is there something wrong?" he asked prepared to get out bed.

She sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand tenderly, stilling him. She then took a deep and said, "I'll marry you."

"You will?" he questioned with a groggy voice. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," she chuckled and quickly leaned down to give him a quick kiss, but as her lips met his a tremor traveled through her, an awakening that had been dead within her for many years and their kiss deepened.

She wasn't sure if it was her needy heart, the comfort of his touch or if she was truly falling in love with him, but she found herself crawling under the covers next to his warm body. Froze by her actions he stared at her confused and reassuring him she whispered, "I am no stranger to men and I know you aren't to women." Slowly he renewed their kiss and drew her body close to his.

As she explored him she realized though he reminded her of Morcant he was in fact very different from him. His skin was slightly tan from his years in the sun working his own lands, his build was thicker, and the hair across his chest was more abundant. His rough hands grazing over her flesh even felt different, but as she let go of these differences she decided perhaps they were for the best. This was a new life for her and she knew it wouldn't be fair to compare her past lover with her new.

Though making love with Gunner wasn't as passionate as it had been with Morcant it was just as intense and as they climaxed together she could see the same relief in his eyes that were in her own. Their bond was a moment of healing for both of them and as he pulled her into his arms he whispered, "The moment I saw you I felt in my heart we were connected. I knew with you I could once again find joy."

His words made the painful grasp around her heart loosen and laying her head on his chest she whispered, "You've done the same for me."

* * *

A year had passed since their first night together and in that time much had happened. They married and though they were careful not to start a family right away she found herself four months pregnant. She rubbed the small roundness of her belly remembering when she carried Gealach, but she found this pregnancy very different from the first. By four months with Gealach she felt him already moving around, but she still waited to feel the flutters of life within her from this child. She worried that perhaps something was wrong, but she was told by the Beathag, who had seven children, "Each child is different and as long as you're still growing and not having pains you will find a healthy baby in your arms in five months time."

She began to wonder if she'd have another little boy and in a way she hoped she wouldn't. She didn't want a child that looked similar, but wasn't Gealach. She feared her feelings would betray her and she worried she wouldn't be a good mother to this child. Trying to push aside her insecurities she tried to focus her mind elsewhere and worked on preparing the nursery. As she folded blankets she felt Gunner's arms around her and his kiss on the back of her neck.

She turned around with a smile and wrapping her arms around his neck said, "It's good to see you. Where have you been all day?"

"Oh… still busy with harvest. How's my bonnie wife and bairn?"

"In good health?" she replied.

"I have to leave in the morning. I have a surprise waiting for you in town," he grinned and leaned down giving her a kiss.

She ran her fingers through his dark hair and whispered, "You're a good husband to me and I'm very lucky to have you."

* * *

Me: One more chapter after this one!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for the previous reviews and for reading! I'll have some notes on the tale at the end.

Kira R.G. if the last chapter got you, prepare for tears because I was crying myself while writing this one.

* * *

Early the next morning Gunnar left and Agnes went about her day as usual. She helped the cooks make bread, had her meal, walked around the castle making sure all was in order, and then found her way back into the sitting room. She sat in front of the fireplace wondering what it was that Gunnar was going to surprise her with and worked on sewing a blanket for her baby. As the sun began to set she heard the familiar sound of Gunnar's horses and cart. She stood and went to the window watching him ride in. As he handed off the horses to the groom he looked up at Agnes and waved. She could see under his arm he carried a covered bundle and she felt confused. She was sure he was going to town to pick up a crib since that was the last thing needed for the nursery.

Hearing his footsteps moving down the hall she opened the door for him and with an eager grin asked, "How was your journey?"

"It was fine. It is growing cold, but there were no issues with the horses," he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. He then held out the blanket wrapped gift and with a questioning smirk she took it.

"What have we here?" she muttered as she took seat in front of the fireplace. Quickly she pulled back the blanket and looked down in shock at the soft pelts before her. They were both gray and her fingers began to shake as she realized what they were. "Are these… seal skins?" she choked.

"Aye," he answered, but as he looked at her hands trembling and her face growing pale he began to wonder if he had done something wrong. "I thought you could use them to make a bunting for the bairn," he added hoping that would clarify his reasoning for the gift. "And one of the pelts had this with it." He then handed her the necklace she had given Gealach.

With that a cry left her throat and a sickness traveled to her head causing her to black out. When she came to she found herself in bed, with Gunnar sleeping to her side, and though she was still shaking and crying she soon realized it had all been a dream. With her heart pounding she found herself unable to find sleep once more and sitting up she rubbed her belly while trying to slow her breathing.

"Are you alright my darling?" Gunnar asked in a groggy voice as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I had a terrible nightmare," she sniffled as she wiped away the tears staining her cheeks.

"Do you want to tell me of it?" he questioned as he held her tightly to his chest.

"No," she whispered. "Promise me something Gunnar."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never hunt a seal. I never want to see a seal skin in this castle," she said firmly as her large gray eyes stared intensely into his eyes.

"Aye, I promise," he agreed with a confused brow.

"or better yet just stay away from the sea," she breathed as she snuggled to his chest.

"I will," he whispered as he buried his face in her curls and assumed her nightmare was about him being taken by the sea. "and I will always return to you."

* * *

After Gunnar left Agnes tried to settle herself by the fire, but she still felt shaken by her dream. For many years she avoided the sea, but she felt her heart being pulled to it once more. Leaving the sitting room she went to her bedroom, put on her cape and though she was anxious she left the castle, making her way towards the sea.

With each step she felt her chest tightening with anticipation. She moved swiftly through the fields of blowing grasses and over the hills. As she came down one hill she began to see the coast and the churning of the dark gray waters. Her footing slowed as she approached the stoney beach and an old energy filled her soul as memories flooded her thoughts.

She remembered her youth and being raised in her father's ship, she remember the first time she met Morcant and their first night together, and she remembered sitting on the beach next to him as they made silly faces and noises to cause Gealach to laugh. Tears spilled from her eyes as a faint smile pulled at her lips and holding up her dress she began to walk where the waves met the beach.

She breathed in the scent of the fresh sea air and glanced up at the gray skies as she rubbed her swollen belly recalling a time when she had done the same when she was carrying Gealach. At that time she was a lost, wild girl, uncertain of her life, and searching for direction. Now she was a lady of a castle, married to a wonderful man, and living a calm life, but seeing the sea... her heart, a part of her felt that wild energy sparking within her once more.

A slight mist wavered in the air as she drew near her old home, her cave and as her eyes traveled down the rocks she saw a figure standing perfectly still where the waves rolled in. She moved forward cautiously, but she froze when she saw that figure was a child. With a shuddering breath her feet took off and with each step she drew closer to the child she knew in her heart it was Gealach.

"My bairn," she whispered to herself. "My son."

As she ran through the mist he then became visible. His long, dark curls hung past his shoulders, his eyes were as dark as his father's, and his features a perfect blend of her own and Morcants, but Gealach glared at her with uncertainty. Now only an arms width away from him she felt her heart stop as well as her breath and she stared at her child in disbelief.

"Are you her?" his small voice asked.

"Aye," her voice shuddered and struggled as she moved closer. "I am your mother my wee lad."

She could no longer allow the space inbetween and stumbling closer she took him into her arms. Sobs broke through her as she felt his curly head rest against her ribs and taking his face in her hands she fell to her knees. She then studied him as she ran her thumbs over his soft cheeks and burned every line of his features into her memory. She saw all that she was, all that Morcant was, and saw that his eyes reflected the same acknowledgment, but also in his eyes she saw he had questions… ones that she didn't know how to answer. In so many ways she felt like another person yet she couldn't deny this part of her past. This was her flesh and blood. This was more than herself.

"Gealach… look how you've grown. So bonnie… mo leanbh," she whispered as she brought him closer and smelled his scent that she remember him having when he was a baby. She then pulled him away, just enough to bring his forehead to hers and running her hands through his soft curls she told him, "Know that I never stopped loving you and never will."

"Mother," he breathed wrapping his small arms around her and in that moment she felt a dagger stab into her heart.

"Oh Gealach! Please forgive me," she sobbed as she kissed his cheeks.

He didn't respond. Instead he clung to her tighter and began to cry himself. They remained that way, turning and turning back into their emotions until a sound of a splash interrupted them. With that Gealach turned towards the sea and her eyes slowly traveled over the waters until she saw two dark eyes poking up through the waves. She took a sharp inhale as her eyes grew large and her mouth fell open in disbelief.

"Morcant…" she muttered.

"Father! Look! I found mother!" Gealach shouted as he waved and jumped about, but the seal in the water remained perfectly still.

"No… no Gealach," Agnes gulped as she placed both her hands on his upper arms and turned him towards her. Though her strength was wavering she gathered it long enough to say, "Your father can't come to the shore and… you shouldn't be here either. You must go with him…" her strength then broke and with a cracking voice she continued, "you must go with him back to your lands."

"But I don't want to," Gealach muttered. "I want to know you."

She closed her eyes fighting back her tears and gulping down the lump in her throat she placed her hand on his chest where her necklace lay. "Did your father ever tell you that I gave you this?"

"No," Gealach mumbled as he looked down at the necklace with a trembling pout.

"This was a necklace that had been passed down to me by my mother and then I passed it down to you. It carries my grandmother's love, my mother's love and my love for you, so when you wear it you will feel that I am with you," she explained in a weak voice.

Her tears soon returned as she felt his little hand resting over hers and saw the hurt in his eyes . He then took a step forwards, throwing his arms around her, and clung to her as he snuggled his face on her shoulder. The dagger in her heart twisted as her shaken hands slowly pulled him away once more and biting into her tongue she faced her son towards the sea.

"It's time to go with your father Gealach," she rasped and finding his pelt she placed it around him.

He looked over his shoulder at her once more before pulling the pelt around his body and changing into a seal. He then dove into the sea and she watch as the two seals poked their heads out of the water, gazing at her with sad, dark eyes. The larger seal then dove back under the water and then the smaller followed.

Once they were gone from her sight she let out a cry of agony and her face fell into her palms as she wept. For what seemed like hours she remained there, sobbing and watching her tears disappear into the waves that swept around her. Then she felt hands on her shoulders and as she looked up she saw Gunnar gazing down at her concerned.

"My love, I've been looking for you everywhere. What is wrong?" he asked pulling her up to her feet.

"This was the day I said goodbye to my first husband and son," she muttered as she buried her face into his chest and clung to him for strength.

He said nothing knowing no words could console her pain and instead placed his cloak around her. He then lead her away from the shore and as they reached the grasses he whispered, "I know I can never replace your first love, but know that in my heart you are my only love."

"Oh Gunnar… what we have now is our own. I was never looking for a replacement," she breathed. "but I will never forget my past as I know you will never forget your own wife and child before me and we shouldn't. Once you've given away a piece of your heart you can't ask for it back, but you can fill the remaining parts with love," and placing his large hand on her rounded belly she added, "and new life."

* * *

Author notes:

This story was based off the tale or laments _The Great Silkie of Sule Skerry. _The song version is absolutely haunting and beautiful, but my god this is a depressing tale. J Luc, your review had a correct prediction because in the original tale her new husband does bring her back the pelts of her previous lover and child. I couldn't end it that way after putting so much emotional investing into it, but I felt it would only be right to keep a certain level of sorrow in my version, so I made it into her nightmare.

In the original tale she doesn't have a back ground, so that was all my creative input. It basically begins with the seal showing up and him telling her that he was the man she once laid with, as well as the father to her child. Then before taking their son off with him to Sule Skerry he predicts that her future husband, a literal gunner, will someday murder him and their son. I didn't like the idea of her husband being a gunner, so I gave him the name instead. Being that I didn't end the tale with him murdering seals I decided to make him a kind and humble man because I wanted to see her have some happiness.

I really enjoy the old tales from Orkney and you can find the original tale free online. I use the website sacred text and honestly I can be on there for hours reading. If you like mythology I definitely recommend it.


End file.
